One-Shot: Gracias
by LauBraw
Summary: Ryuko Matoi decide quedarse con su hermana mayor,Satsuki Kiryuin por una temporada. Ryuko, rebuscando entre fotos, encuentra una de Satsuki de pequeña, y le pregunta a esta que como eran sus padres. Satsuki, decidida, se lo explica todo, y le da gracias a su nee-chan por lo que hizo. Reviews plz.


One-shot: Gracias.

Satsuki Kiryuin se encontraba en una gran sala de estar de lo que parecía ser la mansión Kiryuin. Vestida con una bata blanca y sentada en una silla giratoria blanca elegante, disfrutaba de su té mientras leía un libro. Ryuko Matoi, su hermana menor, decidió quedarse con ella una temporada, ya que según Mako, tenían que recuperar al menos una milésima de tiempo que no pudieron tener de niñas. Ryuko había estado rebuscando en las fotos que tenía Satsuki guardadas de niña. Cogió una de Satsuki con unos cinco años y con lo que parecía ser un conejo de peluche y un traje de marinera.

-¡Satsuki mira esto! Tengo una pregunta – dijo Ryuko acercándose a su hermana con la foto en la mano

Satsuki no levantó la vista, y siguió leyendo su libro junto a su té

-¡Satsuki! – volvió a llamarla Ryuko poniéndose delante de ella de nuevo, pero Satsuki giró la silla y le dio la espalda -. ¡Satsuki!—volvió a llamar Ryuko, pero Satsuki volvió a darse la vuelta

Ryuko se cansó, se quedó donde estaba, y volvió a hablar.

-Nee-san…- dijo esta vez la chica del mechón rojo

Satsuki sonrió victoriosa, se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a su hermana pequeña y le contestó

-¿Sí?

Ryuko respiró profundamente, y le enseñó la foto a Satsuki.

-¿Eres tú? ¿Quién te la sacó?—preguntó Matoi

Satsuki se hizo a un lado del sillón giratorio, dejando un espacio libre para Ryuko, la cual se sentó. Estaban algo apretadas, pero nada que a ellas les molestase.

-Sí, soy yo con unos cinco años. Me la sacó papá, que en paz descanse.

Ryuko miró la foto curiosa. Satsuki de pequeña tenía un aspecto tierno, y más con esa pequeña sonrisa que se le formaba en los labios. Ryuko sonrió levemente, y miró a Satsuki cuando notó que la porcelana de su taza tocó el platito y lo dejó sobre la mesita.

-Satsu… No… Nee-san…- llamó suavemente la chica del mechón rojo a la mayor, la cual la miró curiosa -. Papá… ¿Cómo era? Yo nunca pude saber mucho de él… y lo importante… ¿Ragyo era tan… zorra?

La mirada de Satsuki se apagó, y miró hacia abajo. Dado que su pelo ya no era largo, Ryuko pudo ver que la expresión de Satsuki no era nada alegre.

-La familia… ¿eh? Bueno… Papá era una persona amable, divertida… siempre jugaba conmigo cuando le sobraba algo de tiempo. Nunca me negaba nada…. Llegué a pensar que era la niña de sus ojos pero… desapareció…

La expresión de Ryuko era algo más triste esta vez. Se maldijo a ella misma por hacerle esa pregunta a su hermana mayor, pero cuando le iba a decir que mejor no contara nada, Satsuki empezó a hablar de Ragyo.

-Pero Ragyo siempre fue… lo peor… Según cumplí los ocho años, empezó a… hacer cosas…

La expresión de Ryuk cambió a una atenta, pero no perdía la de triste.

-Me mandaba a hacer cosas que una niña normal a esa edad no podría soportar, y empezó a lo que ella llamaba, purificarme… era prácticamente tocarme.

Los ojos de Ryuko ardieron en furia, furia pura. Apretó la mandíbula, y frunció el ceño totalmente.

-Esa zorra…- gruñó Ryuko apretando los puños

Satsuki alzó la vista, miró a su hermana y sonrió. Una sonrisa que, aunque fuera extraña verla en ella, a Ryuko le gustaba. Una sonrisa fraternal que se había estado perdiendo durante diecisiete largos años.

-Pero eso ya no importa. Mi vida ahora es mejor. Y todo gracias a ti – fueron las palabras que Satsuki pronunció, haciendo aparecer un leve rubor en Ryuko

-¿Gracias a mi?—preguntó Ryuko algo cortada

-Tú me salvaste. Me salvaste de mi antiguo yo. El bebé que no pude atrapar al principio, cuando fue usada de experimento, lo pude atrapar ahora, salvándola de la caída que no pude salvarla al principio, cuando daba a mi Imouto por muerta…

Las palabras empezaron a emocionar a Ryuko, la cual abrió de sorpresa los ojos, dejando ver todas las líneas que rodeaban su iris.

-Desde el fondo de mi corazón…

Satsuki apartó el pelo que Ryuko tenía en la frente, y acercó sus labios a dicha parte. Kiryuin Satsuki, la cual tenía de enemiga a su hermana pequeña perdida, le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente de Ryuko.

-Gracias… Nee-chan.

-Nee-san…- susurró Ryuko, llevando sus brazos a Satsuki, abrazándola con fuerza -. Arigatto… Nee-sama. No voy a dejar que te vuelva a pasar algo así.


End file.
